


A Day To Remember

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [69]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Everyone loves Peggy Carter, F/M, Fluff, Honestly too many characters to tag, Just the Avengers + Peggy Carter, Making up for lost time, Peggy is homesick, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is Good, Steggy - Freeform, Steve sets to make things right, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peggy Carter is homesick for a life she had lived through, now that she finds herself in the 21st Century with the love of her life. Steve sees this pain and does something about it.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Avengers Team, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> *insert your favorite reason as to why Peggy is alive and young in the 21st century*

Peggy wouldn’t say it, even if Steve had asked, but something was wrong. She stared out the windows to their apartment in Stark Tower, she stared longingly at old photos of a lifetime ago that graced their walls. Once or twice he’s caught her muttering in her sleep about _traditions._

And Steve knew what was wrong.

It was the same thing that was wrong with him, to a sense. She was homesick for a lifetime that never came to exist. A lifetime that was yesterday, last week, last month, last year to them, but not to the fossils (as Natasha fondly called them) around them, the 1940s was just a lifetime ago. They never knew the feeling of homesickness that you couldn’t cure by being welcomed home or with a drink or photos.

This was a sickness that wore down on you and in Steve’s case (he couldn’t and wouldn’t speak for Peggy), it came with a pang of crushing guilt. Hot and bobbling in the back of his throat, that weighed on his soul and made it increasingly difficult to function some days when he wasn’t busy with a mission.

And Christmas time? That _magical_ year? It just made it all the worst. 

Not that Christmas wasn’t enjoyable in the 21st century, because it was. It was adorable with the twinkling lights, the heavy amounts of snow (even if the pair had an aversion to the cold), the kids running about with _Iron Man-themed_ Christmas outfits, or even Captain America. But with Christmas came crashing memories that were hard to escape.

The worst were the parties. The mingling they almost were forced to attend because they were Avengers and had to keep up a brave face with the public and attend galas.

The last one was the hardest if you asked Steve.

“Is there a difference from then to now?” A voice at Steve’s elbow asked. 

He paused in his conversation with Natasha and Bruce, seeing the way Bruce’s face pinched as he turned to look at a short reporter at his elbow. The guy wore wired glasses and had his phone in hand, already turned on to record Steve’s statement.

The blonde sighed heavily and looked around the room for Tony, seeing him caught up in the corner with a few of his own reporters. And unlike Steve, Tony enjoyed the spotlight. 

For a split second, Steve wasn’t standing in the 21st century anymore. He was wearing a wool, heavy uniform, clenching a harshly wrapped present as he watched a few reporters talk to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. He lingered on the edge, just out of the sight of the reporters. Any person with some amount of sense might’ve run away given the chance, considering how _bad_ Captain America was at interviews, but this was one of the last few chances he’d get to give Peggy her present.

It was nothing much, but she’d complained about the rose water she used was about out and she didn’t know how she’d get anymore. He was just so lucky he’d found a shop the other day.

Blinking harshly, Steve found himself back in modern-day, with Natasha holding onto his elbow and Bruce in front of him. He blinked slowly and tried to give Bruce a sheepish smile. “I’m fine. I just... _what?”_

The reporter was still behind Bruce, giving an annoyed look that he was interrupted in his questioning because how dare Steve Rogers has a flashback when he’s asking a question.

Bruce didn’t look too convinced, leaning over Steve’s slumped form to whisper something into Natasha’s ear. He could hear, his ears were roaring. She immediately disappeared, leaving Bruce to sit him down.

“I’m afraid…” Bruce began, turning to look at the reporter. “Captain Rogers isn’t available for an impromptu interview. If you’d like to schedule one, please see Miss Pepper.”

“No, no Bruce, it’s fine.” The last Steve wanted to do was somehow start a discourse amongst the media. Not that the Avengers would always be in their favor, of course, but he didn’t want to risk it. “Let him talk. What was your question again?”

The man huffed and refused to sit. He still held his phone tightly in his hand. “The difference. What was the difference between there and now?”

“I don’t...understand.” Steve’s mouth opened and closed, his tongue sticking out to lick at his dry lips. “The difference of what?”

“Your life before, to now! What is it like?”

He wanted to groan and cover his eyes, feeling the start of a headache that shouldn’t even be able to exist to come to life. “Look…”

His mouth opened to explain just where the reporter could shove the question but thankfully he didn’t have to.

His wife stepped in.

Peggy dressed in a bright red, cocktail dress. It hung to her knees, white lace just barely seen underneath. She wore a white, fluffy shawl pinned in place by a star broach that looked just about as old as the fossils were. Her hair was pinned back in perfect curls, hazel eyes were _boring_ into the reporter. 

“If you cannot read a situation, Mr. Hynes, then I’m afraid you’re a shit reporter,” Peggy huffed, rolling her eyes. She stepped closer to Steve, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him a comforting squeeze. “You’re just about as bad as the reporters before you. If you wish to know about how we are struggling to adapt or the difference in times through our eyes, then there are plenty of other blogs, reports, and even Mr. Parker’s little videos that can explain the situation better than us repeating ourselves. Which I tire to do. My husband is just far too polite to tell you to leave so I’ll do it for him. _Leave.”_

She took a step closer and rather it was the look on her face or the anger that she held in her voice, the reporter bolted. Steve sighed heavily and slacked into Peggy’s side. He smiled at her, reaching to take her hand. She easily fell into him. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here…” Peggy sighed, shooting Natasha and Bruce a thankful look. “I was...lost in thought, but I am told so were you. I think it’s time to retire for the night.”

There were no if, and, or buts as she took Steve’s hand and lead him out of the gala. They both breathed a sigh of relief and he kissed her softly in the little hall. It was brightly decorated with strands of silver garland and lights. Christmas music poured from the room.

“I think…” he began but stopped. She tilted her head to look up at him. “I think we...should talk.”

Peggy’s head nodded sharply, lips pursed together. 

* * *

“So,” Steve sighed once they were both out of their gala clothes and into something more comfortable. They sat on the couch, a warm tea in Peggy’s hand and a beer in Steve’s. Not that he could drink. “Do you want to talk about what’s been bothering you?”

Her mouth opened, tinted pink now that the makeup was washed off. Her curls sat around her rather than pinned into place. Despite the relaxful atmosphere, she looked tenser than before. He’s seen her look more relaxed fighting the Alien of the Week than with him.

“Peggy.” He turned to face her, taking her hands gently into his own. “Talk to me and d-don’t say nothing, because it’s not nothing. You’ve been out of it and so have I, but you…”

He shrugged, not sure how to finish the sentence without just blurting out everything he was feeling. This was about Peggy, not him. 

“I just…” She started, then stopped and sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she fell into his side. Her face pressed into his side. “I miss home.”

Steve’s face buried into her hair, breathing in the soft scent of lavender that seemed to linger in her hair. His arm tightened around her until she was buried into his chest. He didn’t want to let go, Peggy was home to him.

“I know,” he breathed, feeling his eyes burn with tears he’s fought off for so long. “I know, I know, my darling. I know.”

Her small hiccup turned into a soft sob and her shoulders shook. That broke his heart even more. It should be a crime for Peggy to sob, to have anything to cry over. It made him want to tear the world apart and stitch it back together, but what could be done to fix the problem? How could he fix a problem that he didn’t create?

“I do too,” he eventually whispered, not looking up when she made a sound. “I miss home too but what more can we do than miss it, hm? There’s no time travel. We’re here, but at least we’re together.”

Peggy’s face was tinted red as she pulled back, sniffling into Steve’s hand that cupped her face. “I know you’re right and I-I feel foolish about sobbing over this, but I can’t help but miss it. Our friends, our family, everything. The silly traditions war brought about us. You must think…”

“I think nothing of the sort,” Steve breathed, sitting up so Peggy was back against the couch. “Pegs, I love you. I miss it too but you…you got to live it. I did not. I had the sanctuary of being frozen and I don’t know what’s worst. Being alive and living all the decades or waking up in a new century. And...running through two walls…”

“Three walls, two teams of Agents, a glass window despite a _perfectly_ working door was beside you, and into Time Square. It took me over fifteen minutes to track you down.” 

Her pink lips quivered at the memory of meeting her beloved again. She should’ve been there when he woke up but duty calls when you’re a director and Steve’s timing as usual went against all she had planned.

“Yes, anyway…” The tips of his ears started to turn pink. “Either way, it’s okay to miss what we once had, Pegs. It’s okay, you don’t have to be upset about crying over that. We can’t help it. We can just...bring it here with us.”

Taking the fuzzy blanket, a gift from Tony, she wrapped it around her frame and smiled softly into Steve’s side when he wrapped her into another hug. “Do you remember our first Christmas together...shortly after you rescued Bucky?”

“You mean the Christmas I got both of us into the river? I swore you would’ve been so mad at me…”

“I should’ve been but your immediate need to take care of me despite you were starting to freeze yourself and your constant apology warned it off.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that we’re both terrible at kissing.”

“It is your fault because you tripped!”

“I tripped because I’m an oaf in giant shoes.” He snorted into her hair, feeling Peggy rolling her eyes at him. 

“Yes, well, it seems to become a tradition after that… The next Christmas, you fell into the flooded ditch. Sergeant Barnes had to scrub you clean. No one else would get near you. The next one after that we were on a mission with the...the Howling Commandos and the roof flooded-”

“That wasn’t my fault. Jim chose the farm to take sanctuary in. We didn’t know it was going to storm!”

“And yet, all the water came down onto just you.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “And the last Christmas…” Steve felt his throat tighten. “I was going to ask you to marry me but…”

But Bucky had died, then the Howling Commandos were called on a mission, and he was forced to leave his gift of chocolate cake in Peggy’s tent. 

Then he died…

Peggy’s arm tightened around him and she pressed a long kiss to his jawline. He could feel her heart beating against his. 

“We’re together now, you’re right. I’m grateful for that, please never think that I am not. I just miss it sometimes. The popcorn strings on the trees, the simpler music that isn’t so...so barbiarcly loud.”

“Handmade ornaments, my ma and I used to make them. She’d hand-sewn a tree skirt. Getting Christmas Trees from the orchid. We’d make a fort and wait for Santa. I always fell asleep. We couldn’t afford much - ma and I, but she’d handmake me presents every year. Teddybears, clothes, even one year she worked overnight just to make me a pirates costume.”

“Oh, darling that’s so precious.”

Peggy’s eyes were misty as she imagined younger and skinnier Steve running around in a little pirate costume, wearing it out until he was far too big for it. 

“My brother and I used to turn off all the lights and light candles in the house. An even number so we didn’t have to fight. I’d wear a halo made of candles, fake candles, and a white dress. We’d sit by the fire and read stories. We’d string up the Christmas Tree. We’d have dessert first Christmas Day.”

Steve smiled into Peggy’s hairline again, tilting her head up so he could press a long kiss to her lips. “There’s nothing saying we can’t bring that here.”

* * *

Pepper and Natasha showed up on their doorstep bright and early the next morning, much to Peggy’s dismay. Be as she may, the greatest agent and director of Shield, Peggy Carter was not a morning person. Not even with Steve. It took half a pot of coffee before she’d even speak sometimes. Not that the pair cared, they just whisked Peggy away, without explaining as much as an answer as to where they were going.

_I hate you. PC_

_Uh-huh. SR_

_You did this. PC_

_And what exactly did I do? SR_

_You had Pepper and Natasha kidnap me. PC_

_Kidnap isn’t the word I’d use. You willingly went. SR_ _  
_ _And no, I didn’t. We have some rare downtime, Pegs, hang out with our friends. SR_

_You’re up to something, Rogers and I want to know what it is. PC_

_Whatever it is, Mrs. Rogers, you will just have to wait and see. SR_

_I hate you. PC_

_I love you too. SR_

Steve sighed as he set the phone down and rubbed at the back of his neck. He felt Sam brush by him with a box of items, followed behind an amused looking Bucky and Clint.

“Don’t,” Steve breathed at Bucky. “Don’t you say it.”

“I’m not saying nothing,” Bucky mused. “Just that Pegs is gonna kill you for this.”

“I would kill you for this,” Clint declared, picking up a dusty, plaid, looking ribbon before Steve snatched it from him. “Hey!”

“Careful with this stuff, okay? I know, I know what it looks like but Pegs is just...homesick.” His eyes fell to Bucky, who to a point could understand. His face slacked and he turned over the ribbon in his hand. “I’m just trying to be…”

“A good, devoted husband that’s sickening in love,” Sam commented, making Steve roll his eyes. “We get it, man. We do. It’s okay. Just tell us how to help. Tony is already looking for the music. We got a projection set up for the outside.”

“And Pepper, as of ten minutes ago, has secured the perfect dress for Pegs,” Bucky mused, turning his phone to show it to Steve. “Alright, Stevie, where to?”

* * *

“Natalia, what is all this?” 

The name purred from Peggy’s mouth as the limo (of all things, of course, a Stark would give a limo ride back to the Tower) came to a stop and Happy eagerly open the door. She was met with the sight of Avengers Tower lit up in lights. 

Christmas lights lined the exterior of the building, lighting up every other floor and frame and while yes, the bright white lights and the flood lamps were beautiful, what caught her attention the most was the red carpet, the trees lining the walkway to the normally heavily guarded entrance. The exterior looked…

“The Stork Club,” Peggy gasped, covering her mouth with a shaken hand. A date that would never come to be, somewhere she had foolishly waited for her date. Howard had walked her home after a brief dance with her and Dugan. 

Bittersweet memories.

The air felt colder around her as Happy’s hand curled around hers and she was eased out of the car, feeling her legs to be made of ice. A figure was walking towards her, the lights surrounding him almost made him look like a walking shadow. She’d know that build anywhere.

Steve stood in front of her, wearing a beautiful, cashmere suit. The dark blue in the jacket lit up his eyes and the soft blue of the tie brought out the green flecks in them. Compared to him, she felt underdressed almost. Her dress was the shade of red she’d once worn in a bar in the middle of a war. It flowed around her ankles, a soft trail left behind her as she was spun around in his arms. Her hair was pinned up perfectly, Pepper had carefully studied hair tutorials, as did Natasha with the makeup. 

It seems Steve got a little sense of fashion from Sam and Tony. Lord knows Bucky and Clint had none.

“St-Steve,” she breathed, nearly falling into his chest from shock alone. “What is this? What’s going on?”

“A night to remember,” he purred in answer, bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Would you care to join me, my love?”

Her arm looped around his without hesitation, shooting one last look at Natasha and Pepper, both women looking pleased as she was lead inside.

It was the music that caught her off guard. Shortly after Thanksgiving, the tower started to be filled with obnoxious Christmas music. Too loud for her taste. Now it was filled with soft jazz, the music and trombone sound made her heart ache more than Peggy could describe. 

Inside the lobby, everything was gone. Gone were the desks, chairs, plants, and even the large Christmas tree. It had been replaced with a much smaller receptionist desk, a red curtain blocking their entrance. She could hear the sounds of a fountain nearby. A small Christmas tree awaited in the corner and behind the desk sat an amused looking Clint.

“Name?” He asked as if he hasn’t saved Steve’s life or hers a hundred times over. 

“Mr. Rogers,” Steve replied, squeezing Peggy’s hand. “And Mrs. Rogers. I know we’re a bit early for our reservation…”

“For once,” Peggy snorted, making Clint snort into his hand.

“Better late than never,” Clint replied, waving them through the self-opening curtains. “Your diner reservation is just in the elevator.”

Behind the desk, Peggy saw the large fountain. It was made of marble, carved into angels blowing trumpets, so the trumpets spit the water onto the fountain. A Christmas tree decorated elegantly sat behind it, a few presents wrapped in burlap or even newspaper, _old_ newspaper at that, sat tucked underneath it. She barely had time to admire it before she was whisked away and towards the elevator.

This is the only thing that remained the same, smooth panels with no cranks or loud noises. She can understand why, both she and Steve were sensitive to loud noises. 

Her mouth opened, taking a step back to admire Steve’s look and the smile on his face. “I-”

His head shook and she felt her shoulders slack. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Thankfully (she’s still unsure if so), the doors answered for her and opened up to what would’ve been their common dining room. Instead, it still held the floor to ceiling windows that welcomed them to a night sky. Not the normal skyscrapers, New York skyline, but instead one that looked...well, 70 plus years ago. The floor had been replaced with a hardwood that made her heels click and clack as they were lead deeper inside the room. The spot where their living room had been with comfortable couches and tv-sat a dance hall with couples she’s seen around the Tower weaving back and forth, in each other’s arms. They were dressed similarly and even a band played a few feet away from them.

Instead of being caught up on that, Steve whisked her towards the communal kitchen, a few tables sat out and one with the name _Rogers_ on a placard sat for them. He held the chair out for her, Peggy still a bit stunned as she sat down. He had barely just sat down before Sam walked over in his little, dapper suit, a tray in hand.

“You look dashing, Sam,” Peggy purred, feeling her cheeks flush. “Did you cook?”

“Do you trust anyone else to cook? I wasn’t about to let Stark hire some foolish chef. Besides, I owe ya’ll a favor.” He pulled the top of the tray off and smiled at the delightful look Peggy had. “As requested, dessert for dinner. My mama’s homemade Chocolate Cake, Cheesecake, Carrot Cake, Chocolate Mousse, and well...the list goes on and on. Steve did say you loved chocolate. Oh, yes, and sticky toffee pudding. That is if a certain James didn’t eat it.”

“He was fond of it years ago,” Peggy chuckled, helping Sam take the plates off to spread across their table. “Really, Sam, _none_ of you had to go through this trouble for me.”

“Of course we did, Pegs. You deserve it. Now, for dinner, there’s pecan-crusted, honey salmon or duck with roasted potatoes and greens.”

“The duck, for both of us,” Peggy answered, sharing a look with Steve. “The last time Steve had salmon, he choked on it, so he avoids fish.”

“It’s not my fault Pinky didn’t clean it right,” Steve grumbled, shooting Sam a thankful look. “Again, thanks, Sam.”

Picking up a fork, he held a forkload of Sam’s chocolate cake to Peggy’s lips. His eyes were on those lips as she took the heavenly bite and _sighed_ with relief at the taste exploding on her tongue. 

“Steve, what is this?” 

She pulled back to look at his face, unaware that a bottle of wine and glasses had been set between them. 

Steve’s shoulders shrugged, busying himself with pouring them a glass of wine. “You said you missed...back then. I missed our date. I wanted to make it right. I...I know what you said, that by being alive I’ve more than made it up but _still…”_

Peggy had to blink hard to clear the mist from her eyes, reaching out to caress his hand and bring it to her lips to kiss the knuckles softly. “And you went through all this trouble for me?”

“You’re worth it.”

Lord, she was going to sob by the night was over, wasn’t she? Steve was determined to make her cry.

* * *

Their meal was wonderful, as always when Sam cooked. Even the duck that he had brought out with a too-happy of Bucky’s help. It was excellently cooked and moist and the flavors, Peggy could’ve kissed Sam for how good it was and she was sure Steve agreed.

Bucky came back around to help clean the table off, returning once more to take Peggy’s hand. She gave him a skeptical look as she was taken off of her seat and lead onto the little, dance hall. Instantly the band started to play something sweet and slow. Something she shouldn’t be dancing with James.

“What are you doing, James?” Peggy asked, her head laid on his shoulder as he held her one hand, the other wrapped around her frame. They swayed gently from side to side. “Tryin’ to make Sam jealous?”

“That man doesn’t get jealous,” Bucky snorted, rolling her eyes. “No, dollface, Steve always felt bad how you avoided dancing because of him, so…” He shrugged and for God’s sake, he was _blushing._

James Buchanan Barnes was blushing.

“So you decided to fulfill that for me. Thank you.”

She was spun around the second her lips touched his cheek and right into Sam’s arms. She laughed as he dipped her before swaying with them. Bucky had disappeared up the elevator and she could’ve sworn he said _Steve’s floor._

“Sam, I wanted to thank you again…”

“Nothing to it, Pegs. You deserve this little night out and I think we all had our own fun planning it, especially Steve. You should’ve seen him, getting all Captain-like, giving out orders. I think Bucky was close to knocking him out, he was stressing us all out. The guy just wants this to be perfect.”

“It is. Even without all this...every last detail, it’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so.” The voice purred behind her. A hand was held out in her vision and Peggy took it, being lead right back onto the middle of the dance floor.

Steve dipped her lower than Sam and kissed her. A soft, loving kiss that made every inch of her nerves scream to life. She sighed into his lips as she was tilted back up and swung back to her feet. A giggle escaped her as they swayed.

They’ve danced more than a few times since Steve being found but this was different. This was a man trying to play to make up for the lost time and she loved him for it. She loved him even if he didn’t try this. 

“So, what do you think, Mrs. Rogers?”

The way he purred her surname still made her toes tingle, a shiver running down her spine. 

“I think you’re an absolute madman for dragging our teammates into this. I think you’re an idiot for crashing the plane, but…” She pulled her head back from his chest to look into his eyes and smiled, feeling the tears start to burn her eyes. “I _know_ that I love you and this is amazing Steve, so...so lovely, so beautiful. I-”

She started to tear up again and Steve held her tightly, kissing her cheek. “I know,” he breathed. “Let’s not make tonight about lost time and just enjoy this because I _know_ the guys are going to make me pay hell for this later.”

“You deserve it, don’t you?”

“I...might’ve gotten ahead of myself, but it’s worth it for you.”

* * *

“Steve, what in the world are you doing?”

Peggy’s laugh was addicting, it caused a rush to flood his system. Steve couldn’t help his own snorting chuckling as he kept his hands securely over Peggy’s eyes and marched them slowly into their shared living space. 

“Keeping a surprise from you. Bucky, Bruce, and Thor helped finish this last minute.”

Removing his hands, Peggy finally got to see what was behind curtain number three.

A fort sat in the middle of the living room. Huge blankets drooped over chairs and the couch cushions. Inside was large blankets and pillows. It was surrounded by fairy lights, the same fairy lights decorated around their apartment. Garland and tinsel decorated the walls. A large Christmas tree sat in the corner, adorned with even more garland, homemade ornaments, and popcorn strands. A projector displayed from the ceiling, a movie already waiting to play. 

“Steven…” Peggy couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped her lips, her hand covering her mouth. This looked like her childhood dream, just more modern. He’d taken the time to take things out of her life and to bring it to life.

“I know it’s not much, especially compared to before but…”

He was silenced with a heavy kiss on his lips. It made him want to faint into her arms. 

“You stop that. It’s everything I could’ve hoped for and more. You even have the fireplace up and look, _JARVIS_ has prepared us books to be read to us. Hot cocoa.” Even outside, despite the weather, it projected a blanket of snow in some English cottage. 

Steve’s face was a bright shade of red. He made a shrugging motion and rubbing a hand over his neck. “Tis nothing...Why don’t you go change into something comfortable and we can relax after that night of dancing?”  
  
Steve never thought he’d be thankful for two bathrooms, normally they shared one, and shared one shower together but he wanted to give Peggy time to calm down. He emerged later with wet hair, sweatpants, and a t-shirt thrown on. He wasn’t surprised to find Peggy already waiting for him in the fort, curled up around hot cocoa. She passed him a mug and crawled into his waiting arms.

“Thank you, Steven,” she yawned into his shoulder. “For giving me one last night of our past. Thank you for understanding everything.”

“I told you,” he breathed, setting his mug aside and kissing her hair. “You’re not alone in this. I’m glad I could give you a night to remember.”

“Mhm..”

Steve chuckled at the sound of a sleepy Peggy, laying them back amongst the covers. _JARVIS_ switched the lights off without asking, the only light in the room was the fireplace. He yawned and kept his arms around Peggy, rubbing up and down her backside.

“JARVIS, can you play the first book?” He asked, keeping his voice low. 

“Of course, Mr. Rogers. Now playing _The Night Before Christmas. T’was the night before Christmas…”_


End file.
